


My Fallacy

by chatpetit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatpetit/pseuds/chatpetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy sunday morning, nothing to do but love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fallacy

Grantaire cradled himself beneath the sheer sheets, blush in color with a strong scent of coffee and sweat. Cold, autumn, air was whistling in through an open window, and as Grantaire had but his boxers to keep him warm he clung to the bed spread with such intent. From the pillow he watched as a man of marble stumbled in and out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth, struggling to put on a pair of jeans. He smiled at the godly sight of his Apollo, his Enjolras, how did he maintain elegance even whilst battling clumsiness?  
“Apollo,” he smiled,  
“Don’t call me that.” Enjolras glared but was far too tired to be truly mad about anything.  
Grantaire did love to tease, often and with much wit. He licked his lips and they both laughed so warmly. Oh, how hard it is to be alluring on a sunday morning. How did Enjolras do it?  
“Apollo, come back to bed for just a few minutes? please?” Grantaire Pouted.  
After rolling his eyes as to exclaim there was so much to be done, Enjolras gave in to temptation and tired eyes, falling into the creased covers next to his love. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back against the cool, iron headboard.  
For a few long breaths everything was comely and quiet ,basking in the luxury of this unwritten day. No priorities. No expectations. Grantaire gently fiddled the curly, blond, hairs on Enjolras’ chest. It was effortlessly wonderful.  
Laughing and pulling away Enjolras exclaimed, “what are you doing? that tickles!”.  
To no surprise, Grantaire took both hands and viciously wiggled his fingers in those delicate spots he had learned so well. He only stopped when Enjolras grabbed him by the head and buried kisses into his mess of mane. Flushed and snickering, Grantaire turned over into Enjolras’, gently fitting into the space between his arm and chest, feeling Apollo wrap his arm over to caress his opposite shoulder.  
Grantaire turned over, now straddling Enjolras, and planted slow pecks over his chest. Tame and tender. Enjolras looked down from his godly state, red faced. He chuckled and looked away so timidly.  
“I don’t understand you.”  
Grantaire sat up on top of Enjolras. Eyes wide, he smiled too.  
“You’re beautiful. Your grace is like apollo belvedere. You're a god amongst men. I have know idea how i ended up in your arms, I just want to love every piece of you.”.  
Now the kisses came quick and ticklish and Enjolras jolted, laughing but soon pulling Grantaire up to where their eyes would meet.  
“behave.” he smirked.  
He just about clung to Grantaire’s mouth, tangling his fingers in the maze of black curls and feeling Grantaire’s cold hands struggling in his own locks. Effortlessly twirling and tossing as Grantaire pulled himself further forward. As Grantaire felt the blood sink from his face, Enjolras pulled away almost fearfully.  
“Courfeyrac will hear.”.  
"Courf is probably asleep." Grantaire felt the bulge in his pants growing. He was not waiting at Courfeyrac's expense. Enjolras looked forlorn but he was clearly not up for losing his dignity as leader by having loud, messy, morning sex and then never hearing the end of it. Wise as he was, Apollo would soon realize that they now had a problem, they were both “ready to go”. He looked at the door as if to strategize.  
“okay, but we should be quick.”  
It took less than five seconds for Grantaire to begin unfastening Enjolras’ jeans, the collided and kissed over the struggle of removing each others clothes. When they were both bare, they froze for a moment as they always did. For reassurance. For composure. For Grantaire, to admire this one moment where Enjolras looked so vulnerable. So undone.  
Heavily breathing, Grantaire reached far to his side. Attempting to unwrap a condom from their shared bedside table without losing site of his beautiful Apollo. He discards of the wrapper and feels chills along his spine.  
He sucks on his pointer finger for a few seconds before calmly easing it into his angel. Opening him up.  
“fu-u-ck, R.”.  
Enjolras was stroking himself now and making sounds that could only ever be described as orgasmic. Enjolras being loud was nothing new, this was certainly why he had been hesitant to make love with someone else in their flat. Even Grantaire was still surprised at how much such a proud activist was willing to beg for.  
When Enjolras was nearly weeping for him, grantaire pressed the head of his erection against his entrance. With a faint cry, Grantaire pushed himself inside.  
“my love,” Grantaire cried, moaning as he picked up his pace.  
“harder,” enjolras whimpered. Arching his back and fucking Grantaires cock on his own.  
“what’s that? you want more my love?” grantaire teased as he did, slowing down vaguely.  
Feeling this heavenly creature convulse, listening to him scream in high demand to be fucked, it was going directly to Grantaire’s cock. He held back until he simply couldn’t bear it, and then forced himself inside of Enjolras again. He was thanked with cries of ecstasy and finger nails deep into his back. All he could hear was Apollo’s song, it swam around him and brought wildfire to his loins. This was his nirvana. So with a few more generous thrusts, he groaned ‘Enjolras’ as he shuddered and came. When he was done he made a fist around Enjolras cock, which was on the verge of orgasm, and tugged at furiously.  
“I, Grantaire, I’m...”.  
Enjolras flung his entire torso in the air and screamed out Grantaires name, followed by a variety of curses and un-leader-like things, as he came. When they were both finished, they collapsed, panting, with their arms around each other. Trying to fit together like a puzzle again. As the lust faded, they found themselves flustered and drowning in love.  
“I need coffee.” Enjolras chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Grantaire’s dark hair.  
\------  
Fully-dressed, with hair combed neatly, the lovers walked out into their apartment smiling like children. Grantaire went into the kitchen to start the coffee machine. Snatching enjolras’ favorite mug,the french flag printed one he had bought at the louvre, and his own emerald green guinness mug. When he was done he carried the mugs inside and spotted Enjolras investigating a sleeping Courfeyrac. He wore a face of deep thought, one that was so strong yet so beautiful.  
Grantaire handed Enjolras his mug, and was thanked with a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Courf, buddy, it’s 10 o’clock. wake up” Grantaire shock him as gentle as he could.  
Courfeyrac giggled slightlys, as if he hadn't been sleeping at all and sat up smiling wide.  
“what are you on?” Grantaire laughed back, playfully shoving his friend.  
“nothing, i just..” now smirking “... never thought our fearless leader could make such sounds.”.  
Enjolras went crimson.  
“oh, you um...” he stuttered.  
Despite the immediate discomfort soon they were laughing.  
Courf would never let either of them forget this, but come to think of it, why would they want to forget such a lovely sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to hear any opinions, thank you dearly for reading my work. ~ chat


End file.
